


Accolades

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [28]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “You know something, Father? I'm really proud of you.”During Nog's first leave from the Academy, Nog and Rom have a heart-to-heart.





	Accolades

He’d forgotten the exact soundscape of his uncle’s bar: the chatter of customers, forks and knives clattering on plates, the underlying electric buzz of the holosuites above, the whir of the Dabo tables and the squeals of the Dabo girls with them. 

Not that anyone’s playing Dabo at this time of the morning. Nor, for that matter, are there many other customers. Nog’s only here himself because the Academy has him wake-up at 0500 everyday, and, given that he’s a Fourth-Class Cadet and therefore his leave is only a few weeks long, he figures it’s better to stay on that schedule. And it’s just as well—his father finishes his shift around the same time Nog’s ready for breakfast, so Nog sits with his coffee (black, two sugars—like humans drink), as his father slurps beetle puree. 

(The bar seems smaller, somehow.)

“You know something, Father?” 

“Hm?”

(He sits straighter, his father. Holds his head higher.)

(The bar seems smaller—and once it had been his father’s entire world, all he had in the galaxy to look forward to.)

“I…” Nog places his coffee down. “I’m really proud of you.”

“You are?”

“Sure I am! I mean, _look_ at you! You started a _union_ , and stood up to Uncle! You never used to even be able to look him in the eye, much less strike. And more than that, you’re a _technician_. I’ve never seen you so…”

“…so?"

“Happy.”

A grin. “Well, it’s all thanks to you, you know.”

“ _Me_?”

“Welllllllll…sure! When you joined Starfleet, you inspired me.”

Nog smiles, and when he looks back after a lustrous career as Starfleet’s first Ferengi starship Captain, this—inspiring his father—will be the accolade of which he’s proudest, this conversation over breakfast the moment he holds dearest in his lobes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
